bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Smith Fish
Will Smith Fish is one of the main antagonists of Bee Shrek Test in the House. He's a talking fish with the facial appearance, behavior, and basics of Will Smith, but lacks the charm, charisma, and general coolness that the actor has. He was originally an ally of the Big Four, but now plots against them and has formed and joined various organizations to accomplish said goal. Personality Will Smith Fish is under the delusion that he's cool, hip and popular. He isn't. He's terrifying, hated, and his mother never hugged him. In the Seventh Season episode, The Geniuses and the Fish, it is revealed that he has a much deeper character. He was so miserable due to being hated and discriminated against because he wanted to bee cool that he commited suicide by angering Little King John, but as punishment, he was brought back to life against his will. Synopsis Season One Will Smith Fish first appears in the episode West Fishadelphia where he's introduced as the leader of a local criminal gang native to the city and was involved in the kidnapping of most family members of The Big Four. Will Smith Fish first appears to be a regular resident of the city and is said to have come from Australia. This is all a cover however as he's really the head of a gang known as the West Side Fish Boys and was hired by a mysterious person to kidnap the family members of the Big Four for a ransom. He reveals his true nature in the second half of the episode and fights Johnny Test, but he's defeatef by both Johnny and Cory Baxter who also defeat his minions. At the end of the episode, he flees and avoids being arrested along with the rest of his gang. Season Four Will Smith Fish returns once again in the fourth season where he's revealed to be part of the Brotherhood of Chaos, a secret society and terrorist organization plotting violence and anarchy. He's revealed to be part of the organization as one of its prominent members and is a part of the Department of Strategy and Tactics, though his role in the department is minor and is subordinate to Scar. He serves as a recurring antagonist in the fourth season, albiet a minor one as he only appears in scenes taking place in Minas Minecraft and other Brotherhood bases away from any actual combat since he isn't a confident fighter. In The Norwegian Communist, he's seen advising Tord and The Pied Piper on his plan to attack Oslo, Norway and appears in Farquaad's Hubris where he's established to be a rival of Lord Farquaad and fights with him over grand strategy. During Operation Fallen Ogre, Will Smith Fish proposed his plan on taking over Shrek's Swamp and capturing both him and his family, but was rejected as Shrek was the only valuable target and every other inhabitant of the Swamp was to be killed or captured for experimentation. His plan was scrapped and the plan proposed by Scar and Bane was put into motion and Farquaad was deployed to the field, much to the dismay of Will Smith Fish. In the ensuing Swamp Massacre, the swamp is destroyed and Shrek is captured and Will Smith Fish wants to experiment on him, but is denied by LKJ who refuses to let him abandon his post. Season Five Will Smith Fish returns in the fifth season serving as its primary antagonist. Following the Brotherhood's apparent defeat, the organization goes into hiding and Will Smith Fish is tasked with dealing with the Big Four and making sure they don't find out about Operation Rebirth. Taking the opportunity to get revenge on the Big Four and finally defeat them, he decides to form his own team (his "own Big Four" as he calls it) and train them to defeat our heroes. He assembles the team and convinces Tophat Money, Ugly Ant Thing, Doggie Doo, and Hydrocephalia Guy to join forces and serve under his direct command. He then christens the team as The Supreme 4 and trains them to defeat the Big Four in battle. Throuhgout the season, Will Smith Fish trains them to fight against our heroes and later recruits Derek Savage to the team making it the Supreme 5. In the last third of the season, he has the Supreme 4/5 attack the Big Four in the long awaited engagement, The Ambush, but the team makes only temporary gains and is defeated later on in the fight with three members being killed, Tophat abandoning the team and Ugly Ant Thing redeeming himself. By the end of the season, Will Smith Fish is disgraced and is demoted to a technical assistent at the Department of Engineering. Trivia *Will Smith Fish secretly lusts after Mary Test. *Will Smith Fish is fucking creepy. * He is the whiny ex-boyfriend of Drek. * He is currently residing in Hell. * He is the superior of the now deceased Supreme 4 * He ot raped in episode 236 by David Bowie Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fishes Category:Animals Category:Reformed Villains Category:Fucking creeps Category:Chaos Brotherhood Members